


The Butterfly Effect

by your_time_is_ticking



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: what if you could fix things and live out a better version of your life ?this is a question neil josten contemplates for a long time, but is he truly ready to go to war with time ?warning of atrocities : trauma, neil wearing denim on denim, Nicky being Rihanna's bodyguards nemesis (note:one sided), bill nye being andrews nemesis ( Note: one sided, from his side) , mentioning of past abuse,  explosives, paintings singing the theme song to AHS, drugs, and crying -





	The Butterfly Effect

                                                                     It has been said that something as small as the flutter

                                                                      of a butterfly wing can ultimately cause a typhoon

                                                                                          halfway around the world

                                                                                                  -chaos theory

 

 

 

 

 AFTER

Neil ran as fast as he could. This isn’t the way things are suppose to be.

He opened the door and pushed the old sofa against it and quickly grabbed a paper and pen from the desk.

_**If anyone finds this it means that my plan** _

_**didn’t work and im already dead** _

Neil jumped at the loud banging coming from the door

“NEIL?? Are you in there”

He scrawled down faster

**_if I can somehow go back to the beginning of all of this_ **

“ neil ? lisa get security down here immediately”

**_I might be able to save him_ **

he grabbed the files off the table and sifted through the vhs tapes in the brown box.

He ignored the screaming and bangs coming from the window.

He was going to make things right. One last time.


End file.
